1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a shielding film, for example for an apparatus with a device for cordless charging, and a method for manufacturing a shielding film.
2. Description of Related Art
A cordless charging method, so-called “wireless charging,” is used to charge the battery or accumulator of a mobile device without connecting the mobile device to a power source via a mechanical connection such as a cable and/or plug.
US 2011/0241613 discloses a battery module with a resonator for wirelessly receiving power. A film is provided which serves to shield against a magnetic field that is generated by the field-exciting coils and produces eddy currents in the metallic parts of the battery, thus generating losses while the battery is being charged. The film can be arranged between the resonator and the battery. This film can have a high permeability and low losses in order to increase the shielding performance of the film. However, US 2011/0241613 does not discloses any additional features about this film, for example as pertains to composition or structure.